PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Disruptive behavior disorders are prevalent in young children. Although highly effective parent training programs are available, only 3% of young children receive any mental health treatment. Ultimately, the reach of traditional parent training programs is limited. Technology is a promising tool for expanding the reach of parent training. The long-term objective of this K01 Research Scientist Development Award is to launch Dr. Kathleen ?Lucy? McGoron?s program of research as an independent investigator developing technology-based solutions for disruptive behavior in young children. Through this award, under the guidance of experts including Dr. Steven Ondersma as primary mentor, Dr. McGoron?s strong background in developmental psychopathology and traditional parent training will be enhanced by advanced training in 1) motivational mHealth interventions, 2) qualitative methodology to guide early mHealth intervention development, and 3) services research within the context of health care for children. Training objectives will be met through a comprehensive training plan involving 1) directed readings, 2) individual training and meetings, 3) coursework, 4) attendance at seminars, institutes, conferences, and meetings, and 5) a planned series of first-author publications. Knowledge gained will be implemented in a 3-part research project through which Dr. McGoron will develop, refine, and initially evaluate a two-part internet-based system called the ?Parenting Young Children Check-up? (PYCC). Level one of the PYCC will be a tablet-based initial check-up delivered during a health care visit; designed to identify child disruptive behavior and motivate engagement in more in-depth parent training. Level 2 of the PYCC is a tailored online parent training program adapting key evidence-based parent training elements. Phase 1 (Years 1 and 2) research activities will focus on the initial development of the PYCC using professional (12-20 participants) and parent (12-20 participants) qualitative data to guide decisions; Phase 2 (Year 2) will initially examine the system in a proof of concept trial (N = 5-15); and in Phase 3 (Year 4), a pilot randomized clinical trial (N = 40) conducted in Family Medicine offices will compare an intervention group that receives the initial check-up (level 1 of PYCC) to an assessment-only control condition on use of the parent training website (level 2), elements consistent with the theory of planned behavior, disruptive child behavior, and reported parenting. For the intervention group, satisfaction will also be examined. These initial steps will lay the foundation for a system that has the potential to reduce the public health burden of disruptive behavior disorders. The Merrill Palmer Skillman Institute at Wayne State University offers numerous resources and experienced faculty relevant to career development focused on technology-based parent training. An exceptionally strong external mentoring team and consultants will help to ensure the success of this award?s aims and establish Dr. McGoron as an independently funded (R01) investigator.